In performing laser surgery via photodisruption caused by laser pulses, various lens surgical procedures can be used to remove the crystalline lens. These procedures can break up the lens into small fragments and remove the fragments from the eye through small incisions. Manual instruments, ultrasound, heated fluids or lasers may be used in such procedures.